darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Horned graahk
Horned graahks are creatures used for Hunter. They have a combat level of 50, but can't be attacked. They are found north of Cairn Isle, near Shilo Village. The graahk fur is needed to make headdresses and create Spirit graahk pouches, while the tatty hides are used to make Graahk Tops and Graahk Legs. Headdress and armour can be made by the Fancy-dress shop owner in Varrock in exchange for the furs and some coins. They are hunted using a teasing stick and pitfall trapping with logs and a knife. Horned Graahks can hit up to 1. Protect from melee DOES work. Whilst prayer does work, a player can alternatively equip/wear good quality (better defence melee bonuses the better) melee armour, as it will reduce the overall damage you'll take. Although this may cause run energy to drain quicker, it will save inventory space for more furs instead of food. Wearing a seer's headband will grant the player an extra log while chopping dead trees around the hunter area. It is a very useful item especially during competitions. Additionally, Players with low health can go north to the pond and fish for Shrimps or Karambwanji. Level 41 Hunter is required to hunt Horned Graahks. At level 41 Hunter they'll keep jumping a lot and will rarely be caught. Players are advised to have a Spirit Graahk. Level 70 hunter is recommended. When a player reaches 84 hunter, Graahks will rarely jump the pits, and will almost always fall in on the first jump. Fairy ring coordinates - , South-west Karamja. Warning: Combat levels below 60 will be attacked by aggressive Graahks. Another way of getting to the Graahks is buying a Tai bwo wannai teleport, using it, and then running to the hunter spot. If the quest Shilo Village has not been completed, one can just bring a Varrock teleport and then bank there and come back. The cost of both teleports is + }} coins (combined). By using this method, a profit is still made if one only picks up the "perfect" Horned Graahk furs(drops the tatty furs and buries the bones.) Trivia *It is possible to jump across a trap while a graahk is crossing over (or jumping over) a trap *There is a glitch that makes Graahks spawn with the spikes from the pit underneath them. They can walk around normally, but the spikes stay. This can also happen if a player jumps back over a spiked pit after jumping over it once (to lure the prey) right as the Graahk is about to fall in. The beast will appear on the other side and walk over the pit without either falling in or jumping and will have spikes around it. * The ratio of getting graahk fur to tatty fur is based on one's Hunter level. * Horned Graahks are apparently weak to crush, which can be seen if the combat tab is opened while one is being attacked by this creature. * Tatty fur will only sell at the Grand Exchange for around 24 coins, so if you intend on making money while hunting, drop the tatty fur to save room for the good fur. * Tatty fur can also be sold to the fur trader in East Ardougne for 32 coins per fur. See also *Hunter *Horned graahk headdress *Horned graahk top *Horned graahk legs *Hunter armour *Horned graahk hunter gear *Graahk fur *Tatty graahk fur *Spirit graahk Category:Bestiary Category:Hunter creatures